The Classy Girl
by BlueMoonDuchess
Summary: After defending Soda in a fist-fight and winning, Soda develops a crush for the girl. However she is a soc. Well she judge him by his finanical difference? Chapter 7 is up!! Please read and review!
1. Kayla

Disclaimer: All characters belong to S.E. Hinton except Kayla, she's mine.  
  
Author's Note~ Enjoy! Please critique my work and be honest!! Warning: Contains very little sexual abuse, (only kissing). Thanks bye!! Oh yea, I decided to put Sodapop back in school, so that is when this takes place.  
  
"I'm telling ya Darry", said Soda, "This girl is a great fighter, she's amazing! She took out the whole group!"  
  
"Slow down Soda", said Darry, "Now what happened again"?  
  
"We were in science, and this Soc started calling me a greaser because his girl dumped, and now was making advancements on me. So he and his buddies took me after science into the cafeteria where we eat lunch. Then started giving me problems, they wanted a fight and everything. Then Kayla came-"  
  
"Kayla"?  
  
"Ya that's the girl Darry, keep up! So anyway they were pushing me around and they finally pushed me into Kayla. Well I fell on top of her, and her lunch, I picked her up and said I was real sorry. This chick started screaming at me because she said she just hustled her friends for the money, then she saw the guys that had pushed me. It went like this:  
  
"Are you the idiots that pushed this gentlemen on top of me?"  
  
"Ya Kayla sorry".  
  
"What yall fightin ova anyway?"  
  
"He's making passes at my girl."  
  
"She dumped you darlin", she said sarcastically, "Therefore she ain't your girl, so he can make passes at her."  
  
"But I wasn't", protested Soda.  
  
"Did I ask for your input", asked Kayla, "That's what I thought. Listen you bullies you leave this boy alone, he's a sweetie and ain't doin nothing to you so you just back off ya hear?"  
  
"Listen Kayla, no one tells me what to do especially some girl".  
  
"I'll tell you what to do, when I want to tell you. Now you apologize to this boy, and to me, and then when your done apologizing you payin for my lunch."  
  
"Listen lady I don't you know who I am"  
  
"Your right I don't, and I don't' want to know you, but let me tell you something you don't' know me, and if you don't get out of my face I'll be forced to set you straight."  
  
By then the boy was in her face and had his hands on her shoulders tightly.  
  
"What ya gonna do baby-doll"  
  
"This"  
  
And then she punched him! He soared across the lunchroom and everything Darry! So then some of the boys were like hey you punched out Alex so she beat them up too! I mean that was a real fight, they were all goin at her and everything!  
  
"You like her don't you", asked Darry.  
  
"NO"!  
  
"Why? She seems pretty classy, she has her priorities straight and she follows up with what she says."  
  
"Well I dunno".  
  
"Ok here we are at your dance. Are you sure they need me to chaperone?"  
  
"Come on Darry, your fun to show off!"  
  
Darry sighed.  
  
They entered the dance, it wasn't a formal or anything but everyone was a little dressed up.  
  
"Hey there's Kayla, Darry!"  
  
Kayla was gorgeous. She had long brown hair, with natural blonde highlights from the sun. She had a small build, but wasn't a short short person. She was wearing nice pants and a pretty sleeveless shirt that showed off her arm muscles.  
  
"Uh-oh Darry".  
  
"What's wrong Soda?"  
  
"There are those guys again, look they headin toward Kayla!"  
  
"Hey tramp", said one of the guys known as Alex.  
  
"Oh look your walking", said Kayla smoothly, "Usually most people can't see straight after I'm through with them. Care for round two?"  
  
"Oh ya doll face".  
  
Then he took and started kissing her madly, then punched her into the fruit punch. Surprisingly she got back up, boy was she mad.  
  
"You creep", she screamed.  
  
By now everyone was there watching the fight, blocking the chaperones from preventing it.  
  
"Oh ya slut", coaxed Alex. "Want more? Allow me".  
  
This time she blocked the punch, and in her defense punched him back, like before he went sailing. However unlike before she continued to fight him, even though he was down. Some of the boys jumped on top of her, she wasn't really in good clothes for fighting but that didn't seem to matter, she was winning anyway. Finally a chaperone got through (Darry). He broke up the fight helping the girl to her feet.  
  
"Thank you", she said.  
  
She was soaking wet with fruit punch, accompanied by blood, a little of hers, a lot of theirs.  
  
"Want a ride home", offered Darry.  
  
"My parents are out tonight", groaned Kayla.  
  
"We can take you to our place."  
  
"We?"  
  
"My brother and I, my brother is Soda."  
  
"Oh the sweetie, sure ok thanks."  
  
"No", cried Soda. "You can't come home with us!"  
  
Both Darry and Kayla were shocked.  
  
"Let's talk about this outside", said Darry.  
  
Darry escorted the two teens to the parking lot.  
  
"Soda what is the matter with you"?  
  
"Aw man come one. Kayla look I kind have this thing for you."  
  
Kayla's face lit up.  
  
"Really? Me two!"  
  
Now Soda' face lit up, but it was only temporarily.  
  
"But you're a Soc", he said quietly. "I'm not, and well your too good for me."  
  
Kayla was aghast.  
  
Authors Note~ Want more? Please review! 


	2. Mike

Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews, keep them coming!! They mean a lot!! Well as asked for I'm writing more to the story, thank you for the constructive criticism, I'll try to incorporate your excellent points into the story, enough of me enjoy! See chapter one for disclaimer.  
  
"But you're a Soc", he said quietly. "I'm not, and well your too good for me."  
  
Kayla was aghast.  
  
"Our home is cheap", continued Soda, "You're used to luxury but I'm sorry you won't find it at our place."  
  
"How dare you", she cried.  
  
Soda looked hurt, he really had admired her, and now it was over. She was a real girl, or so he thought. If only they had a little more money.  
  
Surprisingly she pushed Nosedive.  
  
"I would slap you", she said, "But I don't believe in slapping, its so girly-girl, old-day messed up way of hating someone. Instead of slapping I punch, but I'm not going to punch you."  
  
Darry stepped in. "Listen Miss-"  
  
"Don't you yell at me", she said.  
  
That startled him. People never talked back to him, especially in that tone of voice. He was so tall, and muscular no one even dared to talk to him rudely. But this little girl did.  
  
"Sodapop Curtis", she exclaimed, "How dare you judge me".  
  
Soda looked up from the ground, "What"?  
  
"You heard me", she said, "How dare you judge me."  
  
"When did I judge you", he asked.  
  
"Right now", she cried. "You thought just because I have a little more money than you that I'm supposed to act like a snobbish-brat, and that I wouldn't like your home. Then you judged me again. You thought that I wouldn't go out with you, just because I might have more money than you. Listen up pal, I'm not shallow, I fall for guys that treat me right. I expect a lot out of a guy that's true, I expect more than a lot. I expect more than enough out of a guy, but money has never been one of things that I require. Before you go ahead and judge me, get to know me, and then you may make your assumptions."  
  
Darry was startled, Soda was stunned.  
  
"I'm soaking wet", she continued, "I need to go home, but I can't, now is that offer to your home still available?"  
  
"Y-y-yes" stammered Soda in joy.  
  
Darry liked Kayla, she had spunk, defiance, confidence, but most of all pure independence. She knew what she wanted and she had her priorities. Soda hadn't had a girl friend since Sandy. He had talked to Ponyboy about it, and all Ponyboy said was Soda told him that he wasn't ready to date. This had angered Darry. Soda was only sixteen; he shouldn't be talking like that. Maybe this girl could be a positive role model on him.  
  
The three loaded into the truck, it was packed.  
  
"Wow", she said.  
  
Both Soda and Darry thought she was going to say something like, "Wow this car is small, or Wow this car is a wreck", but she didn't.  
  
"Wow", she said, "This car is so clean! Our family's car is packed with food, and disgusting items that I don't want to know where they came from."  
  
"Thanks", said Darry happily. This girl was something else.  
  
~*~  
  
When the arrived home Ponyboy was still awake, accompanied by Two-Bit.  
  
"Hey all", said Ponyboy.  
  
"Oh look Soda brought home a chick", snickered Two-Bit.  
  
"Can it creep", said Kayla.  
  
"Excuse me baby-doll", asked Two-Bit.  
  
"First of all", said Kayla, "You should get up when there is a stranger, you get up and say hello like this person whoever he is did", she said pointing to Ponyboy. "Second don't you dare refer to me as an object, that is being brought around and showed off. I'm a person who makes my own decisions who happens to be female, live with it, I have. And lastly, if you ever call me such inferior and sexist names such as chick and baby-doll I will personally see to it that you won't be able to talk for a long extensive and elongated period of time."  
  
For once Two-Bit had nothing to say. He was incredibly taken back. Ponyboy liked her, she seemed nice despite that entrance.  
  
"The shower is over there", said Soda gently.  
  
Kayla glared at Two-Bit as if expecting him to say something. Two-Bit however kept his mouth, which shocked everyone even more.  
  
"Thanks", replied Kayla. "You don't happen to have some kind of invention that would get these clothes dry by the time that I come do you?"  
  
Soda laughed, "Ha are you kidding me? You can borrow some of my clothes don't worry. Unless you feel odd wearing boy's clothes."  
  
"Nonsense", she said, "I wear my brother's clothes all the time."  
  
Darry really liked her now, she was a real girl, not same fake dipstick, that was couldn't think for herself or defend herself. She wasn't one of those fancy tramps, but most importantly she didn't fit the category of Two- Bit Babes, which was good.  
  
"Can I have the clothes now", she asked, "I don't want to be scene with anything less, and that includes a bathroom towel."  
  
And smart, as well as "proper", thought Darry.  
  
"S-Sure", said Soda, "Come with me my lady, where you can grace yourself in picking one of my many fabulous outfits in my wardrobe."  
  
Kayla laughed.  
  
She picked a pair of sweat pants, and a black hang out t-shirt, and some socks.  
  
"Thank you so much" she said. "I owe ya one."  
  
"Are you kidding me", asked Soda, "After saving my butt in the cafeteria, I'm repaying you."  
  
"Still", she said, "Well look I'm gonna go take a quick shower. I'll be right out."  
  
"Okay", said Soda, "I'll be waiting."  
  
"I know" giggled Kayla, "I'm too "drop-dead gorgeous" she said sarcastically!  
  
She laughed, as did Soda. She could laugh at herself that was pretty cool.  
  
She took a quick shower and came out dressed in Soda's clothes; she had her long hair pulled into a braid. It was pretty, real pretty and natural.  
  
She approached the room, Two-Bit stood up, "Hello Miss".  
  
She smiled in confusion and then remembered her previous incident with him, she laughed, "Relax", she commented.  
  
He looked relieved.  
  
Wow Darry thought, if she had that effect on Two-Bit I wonder what else she will effect.  
  
"So what's on TV?", she asked.  
  
"We've got ourselves, a selection of either cartoons, re-runs of soap operas, the news, and some movies", said Ponyboy.  
  
They all looked at one another (including Kayla), and said cartoons.  
  
They watched the cartoons for a while until they were interrupted by a knock on the door.  
  
Darry was the closest to the door so he got it. He found about a fourteen- year-old there, who looked tired, and hungry.  
  
"Hi", said the teenager, "I'm Mike, Kayla's brother. I figured she needed a ride home so I brought the car to her. Thanks for watching over my sister."  
  
Darry laughed, he found it amusing that the younger brother was acting like a parent.  
  
"MIKE", exclaimed Kayla, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I got your message on the machine, what did you expect me to do?"  
  
"Tell me you didn't."  
  
"Well what was I supposed to do?"  
  
"What did he do", asked Darry.  
  
"He drove the car here, and he's only fourteen! Well I appreciate Mike, but please be careful."  
  
"I wouldn't have done this if I didn't think that it was important. Come on let's go."  
  
No thought Darry don't make her leave she and Soda are hitting it off so well.  
  
"Ok", said Kayla.  
  
"I'll get your stuff sis, go out in the car, I'll meet ya there."  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
"No problem".  
  
As soon as Kayla left, Mike slammed the door. "Which one of you is Sodapop?"  
  
"I am".  
  
"Listen buddy you stay away from my sister, just because she can't see what you're up to doesn't mean that I can't, I have inside references so you better watch it."  
  
Darry was shocked, this wasn't good.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me", said Mike, "Frank told me what you were planning to do with my sister, you better forget it, I might be younger than you but I've been in plenty of fights to know my way around so watch it."  
  
With that he left. Soda groaned.  
  
"I'll kill Frank", muttered Soda.  
  
"Whose Frank", asked Darry, "And what was that all about?"  
  
"Come and sit down", said Soda, "I'll explain." 


	3. Frank and The Date

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews they mean a lot! Please keep them coming. Also excellent points from all of you that critiqued my work. I will definitely incorporate your points into the story; thank so much again. Enjoy!  
  
"So who's Frank", asked Darry.  
  
"Frank is some kid from school that hates me. He's a Soc, Darry", said Soda flatly. "I mean a snob", remembering that not all Socs were snobs.  
  
"Why doesn't he like you", asked Darry.  
  
"Well it started in gym. Frank was supposingly the best wrestler in the school. No one could beat the guy, or at least that's what everyone said. He had a reputation of being tough, and rough. Well one day in gym class our teacher told us that we would be going over the wrestling unit. I got paired up with Frank, and I won. Frank was so embarrassed that I had beat him, everyone was giving me all of the attention, especially since I beat him in record time. The coach even offered me his spot on the team."  
  
"Why didn't you take", asked Darry.  
  
"I don't know", said Soda.  
  
"Soda we'll talk about this later".  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About you blowing off opportunities that come your way, but basically your laziness. You never work Soda, good things require work."  
  
"Darr-"  
  
"Later, continue with the story".  
  
"Well anyway as you can imagine Frank was real upset and humiliated. So he attacked me in the halls one day, I defended myself, and again one another fight against him. However a teacher saw the fight, and sent Frank to the principal's office. I didn't get in trouble since it was only defense. Anyway Frank tried playing numerous amounts of pranks on me after he got back from suspension. He wouldn't dare fight me again, because I had beaten him and he knew I was better. Therefore he wasn't going to be mortified again. He didn't get his buddies either, because I have many more than he that can fight. So he would play pranks on me."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me about any of this?"  
  
"No biggie".  
  
"It sure doesn't seem that way. Soda I have a feeling we're going to have a very long talk, after tonight."  
  
Soda groaned. "Darry come on, be reasonable!"  
  
"Sodapop", Darry said in a low but strong voice.  
  
"Oh fine. Anyway he kept playing stupid pranks on me. So one day I got fed up with him, and I-"  
  
By now Soda was laughing hysterically.  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"I pulled down his pants in front of everyone!"  
  
Darry had to guffaw.  
  
"But that's not the best part", claimed Soda. "He was wearing "Power Ranger" underwear!"  
  
Darry laughed harder now.  
  
"So then he swore that he was gonna git me and everythang, so here I am now. I guess this is his way of getting back at me, by telling that overprotective brother some lies. Man Darry she was a nice girl, I liked her."  
  
"Why don't you invite her and her brother over" suggested Ponyboy who had been listening.  
  
"Ponyboy", said Soda, "You still up?"  
  
"Yeah", said Ponyboy shyly.  
  
"Come on in, kid".  
  
"Okay".  
  
"So you think I should invite her and her brother over huh", asked Soda.  
  
"Yes I do".  
  
"Invite who over", asked Steve as he walked in the door.  
  
"A girl that I like from school", replied Soda.  
  
"You're into girls again", said the astonished Steve. Lately Soda wasn't into girls after what Sandy had done to him.  
  
"W-well", said Soda, "Yeah I guess so."  
  
"She's something else that chic- young lady", said Two-Bit.  
  
"Young lady?" repeated Steve. "When did you start calling babes young ladies?"  
  
"Ever since she bit my head off for calling her one", said Two-Bit who was still watching cartoons.  
  
"A girl told you off Two-Bit?" joked Steve.  
  
"You wanna make something of it Stevie", snapped Two-Bit?  
  
Steve put his hands up in defense, "No".  
  
"I agree with Ponyboy", said Darry. "Invite them over, and then make friends with her brother and explain what happened."  
  
"Why you scared of him Soda", asked Steve.  
  
"No", said Soda, "Even though he threatened me. He's only fourteen, so no I'm not scared at all. But she seems to have a close relationship with him, so if you want to get it good with the girl you gotta get it good with the family ya know?"  
  
"Oh got ya", said Steve hanging up his jacket. "Does the girl understand the tension between you and her brother?"  
  
"Nope", said Soda, "And I intend to keep it that way. Even though she's an open person and is independent and seems to form her own opinions, and not listen to anyone else. I have a feeling she'll listen to her brother, no matter what he says."  
  
"I think it's cute", said Ponyboy. "You know him looking at for her and all. Even though she's older and everything, he's being overprotective."  
  
"Yeah I guess it is cute", said Soda.  
  
"Whatever", said Darry, "Why don't you invite her and her brother over tomorrow, since it's Saturday I'll be able to supervise so her parents should agree."  
  
"Yeah but what should I say", inquired Soda.  
  
"Is she smart?"  
  
"Brilliant".  
  
"Then ask for some homework help."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Soda I mean it, your grades are going down. I know that there have been emotional causes to trigger the effect, but they need to go back up Pepsi- Cola."  
  
"Okay okay. But what about her brother, I'm sure he wont' enjoy coming for that."  
  
"I can hang out with him", offered Ponyboy. "Until you guys are done and all, we're pretty close in age. Then maybe we can all head over to the movies or something. What do you say Soda?"  
  
"I can see that working out!" In a much softer and quieter tone Soda asked Darry, "What if she says no?"  
  
"I don't think that after tonight that she will, honey."  
  
"What if she does though?"  
  
"Easy Soda", said Steve, "You're great with girls why you getting all nervous ova this chick?"  
  
"She's different Steve", said Soda.  
  
"Oh yeah, how?"  
  
"I'll let you see for yourself, especially if you keep referring to her as a chick, and a babe."  
  
"Been there, done that", called in Two-Bit who was glued to the TV, "Don't go there Steve my man, it's not a fun ride."  
  
"We'll see about that", retorted Steve.  
  
"You know what Steve", snickered a fed up Two-Bit, "You do just that."  
  
Steve shrugged.  
  
"I'll call her right now", said Soda as he started dialing her number.  
  
"You memorized her number", asked Steve.  
  
"I was bored", said a blushing Soda.  
  
~Phone~  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Hi this is Soda, is Kayla there?"  
  
"Hey Soda!"  
  
"Kayla?"  
  
"The one and only".  
  
"Oh great! Sorry I didn't recognize your voice."  
  
"No problem"  
  
"Thanks. Look Darry told me I needed to get my grades up and all, and I was wondering if you could well-"  
  
"Help you?"  
  
"If you don't have anything planned, we go to a movie afterward, or dinner or whatever you would like to do-"  
  
"That sounds great. The movie idea sounds like fun!"  
  
"Really? Thanks! Oh yeah you can bring your brother along if you want for the movie. But since we won't be able to pick him up, he could come with you when he come."  
  
"Oh I would love to bring my brother! Thanks!! But what would he do?"  
  
"Well I was thinking he could hang on with my younger brother, they are around the same age."  
  
"That sounds fantastic. He'll love to, as will I. See you then Soda!"  
  
~Click~  
  
"Hello Kayla? Kayla???"  
  
Darry winced. "Things didn't go to well huh buddy?"  
  
"No not at all! She said yes and she sounded excited!"  
  
Author's Note-More coming soon! Thanks for the reviews they mean a lot and help improve my writing. Please keep them coming. Thank you!! 


	4. Trust

Author's Note~ Hey all! Thank you once again for the reviews, especially the ones that say I'm funny, thanks! I have had a lot of fun writing this story, I hope you enjoy! Sorry for the slow results, I didn't have time to write this.  
  
"Hey Kayla", said Soda shyly.  
  
"Hey Soda", said Kayla as she punched him affectionately in the arm.  
  
Mike walked in and started glaring at Soda.  
  
"Let me go get my brother", said Soda.  
  
"I'll get him", said Kayla.  
  
"PONYBOY", she screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
"My ear", screamed her brother. "That was my ear!"  
  
"Your point?"  
  
"Oh never mind", sighed Mike, "I can't win with you huh?"  
  
"Nope!"  
  
Soda giggled which earned him a cold stare from Mike. Kayla however didn't notice.  
  
Ponyboy walked into the room. "Hey Kayla" he said very timidly.  
  
"HEY", she said loudly. Then pulling her brother from the doorway, "This is my brother, Mike. Mike this is Ponyboy."  
  
"Hi", said Ponyboy.  
  
"Hey", said Mike, not really caring about making acquaintances with Ponyboy, he was still observing Sodapop.  
  
"Pony-", said Darry, "Come here". Once Ponyboy and he were out of ear's reach he said, "Remember you have to convince Mike that Sodapop is an okay guy."  
  
"All right", sighed Ponyboy, "He doesn't seem like he is interested."  
  
"Make him interested."  
  
"Okay okay", mumbled Ponyboy.  
  
"Listen", said Darry firmly, "This relationship is very important to Sodapop, do you understand me?"  
  
"Yessa", said Ponyboy.  
  
Ponyboy walked out into the other room, where Mike was still studying Sodapop.  
  
"Come on", said Kayla, "Let's go study."  
  
"Okay", said Soda.  
  
"Come on", said Ponyboy, "You like cartoons Mike?"  
  
"Huh what? Yeah I do."  
  
"Come on in."  
  
"But I-"  
  
"Come on I want to talk to you."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Once they were outside Ponyboy started talking.  
  
"Look you being all overprotective to your older sister I think is sweet."  
  
"I'm not being-"  
  
"Yeah yeah, whatever you say. Look its okay to be that way. Listen I really think that cool that you guys have such a close relationship."  
  
"That's because our family are morons, long story in which I don't' feel like getting into. Because of it, we have gotten closer."  
  
"Yeah my family is like that too, ever since our parents died, well we all have really bonded well. Listen Soda isn't a stalker or something, he'll treat your sister real good. Don't worry."  
  
"You sure? Because Frank told me-"  
  
"Yeah about that, its some stupid rivalry between Frank and Soda, and Soda won. So Frank has been out to get him, and this is his way."  
  
"Why should I trust you?"  
  
"Look even if I'm lying, which I'm not can't your sister defend herself? I mean from what I have heard and seen, she seems pretty tough."  
  
"Kayla, tough? Ha! She's is just rough and free spirited."  
  
"If you say so. Look my brother is good, okay? He likes your sister, and he hasn't liked a girl in a long time since his old gal left him. Please don't spoil this for him."  
  
"So how will I know that what Frank said is false, and that my sister can defend herself?"  
  
"Come with me."  
  
The two of them crept up to the window inside the saw Kayla, and Soda. Soda was being a gentlemen, and Kayla was enjoying herself completely. That was obvious, then Two-Bit was dragging in Steve.  
  
"Look Steve! This is this the chic- young lady that I want you to meet."  
  
"Hey baby", said Steve.  
  
"Don't call me that, and don't talk to me like I am some thing that you can sweet talk."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Your not excused, but you can leave and go find some manners, or you can leave and try this greeting over again."  
  
"Yeah and whose gonna make me?"  
  
"I will. Starting now."  
  
She then pushed Steve into the next room; Two-Bit was rolling on the floor with laughter.  
  
"Say it!", Kayla screamed.  
  
"Say what", snapped Steve.  
  
"Don't you snap at me! Say that you're sorry and come up with a better greeting."  
  
"What if I'm not sorry?"  
  
"Then I'll put you in a choke-hold."  
  
"Like you could!"  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
So Kayla put him in a choke-hold, making Two-Bit cry in more fits of laughter. Steve was unable to get out.  
  
"So what am I supposed to do", he asked.  
  
"Say you're sorry, and come up with a better greeting."  
  
"Like what", choked Steve.  
  
"You can call me Miss."  
  
"I'm sorry Miss."  
  
"What are you sorry for"?  
  
"I can't breathe!"  
  
"What are you sorry for?"  
  
"I'm going to die!"  
  
"What are you sorry for?"  
  
"You'll be a murderer!"  
  
"What are you sorry for?"  
  
"I'm not kidding! Let go! This hurts! I'm gonna die!  
  
"Oh well I'll live, but you won't, now what are you sorry for?"  
  
"I'm sorry I greeted wrongly okay, and I'm sorry that this whole thing backfired in my face."  
  
She let him go, "You're honest, that's cool."  
  
Steve looked up at Soda, and mouthed "wow".  
  
Soda started laughing; it's hard not to laugh at a small soc girl beating the crap out of a macho, bold, rude, greaser.  
  
Darry smiled, this girl was earning his respect each and everyday. He was glad what she was doing for Sodapop too. His brother seemed happy and happy go lucky again.  
  
"I'm bored of studying", Kayla finally said.  
  
"Oh thank God", said Soda. "Wanna grab a movie or something?"  
  
"Yup! I'll get our siblings."  
  
Soda thought she was going to get up, but then remembered she wasn't like that.  
  
"PONYBOY!!!!!! MIKE!!!!!!!!! GET IN HERE NOW! WE ARE GOING TO SEE A MOVIE!!!!!"  
  
"My ear!" hollered Steve.  
  
"What was that", snapped Kayla.  
  
"Sorry Miss" muttered Steve.  
  
"See what I mean", said Ponyboy.  
  
"Yeah I guess I do. Okay your brother seems all right, but if that changes- "  
  
"It won't".  
  
"All right, I'll believe you for now."  
  
Mission accomplished thought Ponyboy.  
  
~*~  
  
The movie itself was okay, but the gang (Soda, Kayla, Mike, Steve, Ponyboy, and even Two-Bit), found it hysterical for Kayla and Mike had a tendency to yell at the characters at the movie. Their comments were hilarious and sent all of them into fits of laughter.  
  
"Hey", said teenager that seemed to mocking them, he was about Soda's age.  
  
"Back off Frank", said Soda.  
  
"Oh look", said Frank, "You have Kayla?"  
  
"Mike what happened?"  
  
"I don't appreciate being lied to", snapped Mike, "You better back off and leave em alone, ya hear?"  
  
"Oh yeah and what are you going to do about it?"  
  
"Whatever I have to."  
  
"Oh yeah start with this."  
  
Frank through punch at Mike, Mike fell to the floor. Kayla schrieked.  
  
Mike however got right back up and pinned Frank to the floor. Then he started a series of punches into his face.  
  
"This is precious", cried a bunch of teenagers from school, "Look a kid is beating up Frank!"  
  
Soda finally got in when Frank overturned Mike and had Mike on the ground, even then he didn't get in any punches, he might of if Soda hadn't stopped him. Soda then tackled him to the ground and started yelling and keeping him off Mike.  
  
"I guess it runs in the family", stated Steve.  
  
"I guess the kid can fight", said Soda with admiration.  
  
Finally the fight was broken up, when it was Mike had a black eye from the cheap shot that Frank had thrown. Frank however looked like a wreck. After being helped off the ground, Kayla went running over and punched him, "Don't' you ever hit my brother you dirty bas-"  
  
She was stopped when a few security guards came. Usually the greasers would have taken the fall, however they had Kayla and Mike with them which made the security think twice about giving all of the blame to greasers. But it was truly Kayla's logic that sent them off with the Socs.  
  
"He attacked us, we only defended ourselves, he threw the first punch. Not us."  
  
Finally after some debate the security guards hauled off Frank.  
  
Steve and Two-Bit were aghast, Soda however expected that. Kayla and Mike were giving each other high fives and saying how good they were. They had enjoyed that. Better though Soda had won Mike's trust, as well as Kayla's.  
  
Kayla was truly impressed with Soda now, he had defended her brother, and that was important to her.  
  
Everything had gone perfect that night, despite the events. If only it could have stayed that way. But enemies usually don't stop without a fight, and Frank is one of them. If only. 


	5. Fire

Author's Note- Wow, I'm really sorry it took me this long to publish the next chapter. Apologies again, I was finishing up another story. Really sorry! Keep up the reviews, they mean a lot! You've waited long enough, onto the story!  
  
  
  
"That's her", said Steven to one of his friends at school.  
  
"She's hot."  
  
"Don't tell her that, she'll explode on ya. Anyway Soda has this thing for her, we've got to get them together, for the prom or something. He doesn't have a date and she has refused all of her dates because they have supposingly greeted incorrectly."  
  
"How do you greet someone incorrectly?"  
  
"Easy, by calling her a babe, chick, etc. She gets all defensive and starts giving you a lecture."  
  
"All talk huh?"  
  
"Are you kidding me? She choked me out!"  
  
"That little thing beat you up? HA!"  
  
"You better stop laughing or else-"  
  
The bell rang, the boys left for class. Frank had avoiding Soda, and Kayla, afraid of more humiliation. Kayla had become real popular lately, for beating up all of the guys. Lots of guys had been picking on her now, just to see her explode, which she did. But instead of going after the offender she went for the laughing crowd, which stopped this process entirely. Kayla had to say though she was enjoying herself and all of the attention.  
  
"Hey Kay", said Soda as they passed one another in the hall. He wasn't sure if he was going to get a response, after what Ponyboy had said about Cherry, and how she didn't respond.  
  
"HEY SODA", said a very loud and excited Kayla. "Lookie!"  
  
She was pratically acting like a little child. "What is it", chuckled Soda.  
  
Kayla was waving a paper in her hands, "Look!"  
  
He took the paper from her hands and his jaw dropped open. It was his test grade he received an 89. This was the highest grade he had ever received in his entire life. He couldn't believe it.  
  
"Wanna thank me", asked a playful Kayla.  
  
"Kayla", he said, "I don't know where to start with the thanks."  
  
"Don't worry about it, I'll see ya lata good job Soda."  
  
She then tossed him a quarter.  
  
"What's this for?"  
  
"Call Darry, if that was me I call home and like to tell whoever is there."  
  
Soda laughed, "I'll pay you back, I promise."  
  
"You better", she said jokingly. "I had to hustle that quarter from some sap, heh, actually it provided more entertainment than anything. Anyway your welcome, I'm just kidding don't worry about the quarter I found it on the floor. Oh that's the bell, good job Sodapop you earned that grade. Next time you'll beat em even betta. You should have seen our teacher's face, he checked your paper over twice!"  
  
Soda laughed merrily. "I'm glad. Bye Kayla!"  
  
"Bye Soda."  
  
They departed the empty the halls and ran to class to find themselves both late, once again, another thing in common they shared; tardiness.  
  
"So what are you going to do", asked Alec.  
  
"I'm going to get that chick back", snapped Frank, "What do you think? I'm going to get Soda too. The only question is how?"  
  
"No offense dude, but this whole beating them up thing, it's not really working, because well you keep getting your but-"  
  
"EXCUSE ME?"  
  
"I'm just saying that fighting them isn't getting you anywhere. It's only damaging your reputation, and who is really going to care if you beat up a girl anyway", then muttering under his breath, "If you could that is."  
  
"What was that", snapped Frank.  
  
"Oh nothing".  
  
"Okay fine forget Kayla, you're right no one will care about a girl, its not that big of a deal. I need something to get Soda back."  
  
Then an evil grin appeared on his face.  
  
Just then Kayla and Soda appeared into the cafeteria laughing.  
  
"Well well look at the love birds", he said, I have an idea, let's go."  
  
~*~  
  
As Soda was opening his locker a note slipped out. "What's this?"  
  
After reading it, he shuddered. The note read:  
  
Dear Soda watch your back, for the fires of hell are about to arise.  
  
"What's that", asked Kayla as she appeared from no where. She grabbed the note out of Soda's hands, her face went blank. She then showed him a note with an identical penmanship to the letter he had received. He read it,  
  
Dear Kayla, watch yourself, for the fires from hell are about to arise.  
  
"Just ignore them", he reassured her, trying to remain calm, "It's just someone playing a prank, trying to be funny, and trying to make a name for themselves.'  
  
"Are you sure", said a bit of a scared Kayla, "Because whoever it is, when I find out won't be able to walk for a long time."  
  
Soda laughed. The next day there were more notes. Both notes read:  
  
Dear Sodapop, How's life? Like gym, I don't, in the school's garage there is gasoline, I don't like that smell. Smells annoy me.  
  
Dear Kayla, How are you on this fine day? Do you enjoy gym, I don't in the school's garage there is gasoline, I don't like that smell. Smells annoy me.  
  
"That makes absolutely no sense", cried Kayla.  
  
"Whowever it is, is just trying to mess with our heads. The person might have been drunk or high when they wrote this. Don't worry Kayla."  
  
"I'm not worried, I'm not scared of anything", she said in a mocking but playful voice.  
  
Soda laughed. However the next day he was not.  
  
Dear Soda, It's your fault, or its going to be.  
  
Dear Kayla, It's your fault or its going to be.  
  
"I don't like this anymore", said Soda somewhat scared.  
  
"This is so annoying", screamed Kayla in annoyance, "Whoever is doing this is going to pay."  
  
They went to their next classes, where they stayed only temporary. The fire alarm went off. The announcer started going, "This is not a drill, repeat not a drill."  
  
When assembled outside, all of the students heard of the news. There were nine students in the building.  
  
Frank brushed passed the horrified Kayla and Sodapop, "The fires of hell", he said smiling, "You could have prevented this if only you had said something."  
  
He then waked away smiling and chuckling lightly to himself.  
  
"This is all our fault", cried Kayla who started sprinting towards the flaming school. Soda admired her speed after he chased behind her, she was incredibly fast, but had halted when she had come to the doors. Soda had finally caught up with her.  
  
"What are you doing", cried Soda.  
  
"This is our fault", repeated Kayla, "If we had prevented this then there wouldn't be students in there". She said this as she started tearing down one of the breaking walls.  
  
"You're not planning to go in there, are you", asked Soda.  
  
"Well what do you propose", screamed Kayla, "I'm not just going to sit here while help comes, you have to help those who cannot help themselves. We are the only ones that could have stopped this! WE SHOULD HAVE STOPPED THIS!"  
  
Now of course all of this wasn't Kayla or Soda's fault, but at the time that is how Kayla perceived it to be. Soda did as well and started aiding her into trying to get into the burning building, the doors were too hot. Finally after getting one more board down they eased themselves into the edifice, they knew where the students were, they were in the science lab, and it had got locked behind, they had heard the teachers complaining and lecturing the students.  
  
The teachers hadn't stopped the duo in time, for they were dealing with the press. That had given Kayla and Sodapop all the time they needed.  
  
"How does the Press get here before the ambulances and police", muttered Kayla.  
  
"I have no idea", responded Soda.  
  
Soda had no idea what was going on with the press situation, but wasn't really paying attention to that, he was paying attention to the burning building. 


	6. Chapt 6

Author's Note- So sorry for the looooooooong delay! Onto the story~  
  
  
  
The two of them raced toward the labs. They found the students out of the lab, they had broken the door down, now debating which way to go, for both sides were engulfed with smoke.  
  
"This way", cried Kayla.  
  
Soda did as was asked of him and followed Kayla, however all the while he continued to try shake off the feeling of fear.  
  
'Johnny died in a fire', though Soda, 'He died! And then Dally died because of it, and then Ponyboy had to go through all of that pain! I can't do this! I can't I can't!"  
  
"Kayla", said Soda, "I can't do this, I'm scared."  
  
"Soda", shouted Kayla, "Live with it!"  
  
"You don't understand", cried Soda, "I can't! I lost my closest friends in a fire! They were went back to save people! I can't do this!"  
  
Kayla felt bad now; if she had known that the dire events of his past than she wouldn't have forced him into the burning building. Now she didn't have a choice, she couldn't very well bring him back! He had to remain calm and help the people. She needed to return him to a placid state of mind.  
  
"Sodapop Curtis", she said in a low voice, "We're in a very tight situation here, grab a hold of yourself and get with it. We don't have time for hysterics."  
  
She felt miserable telling him this, and she didn't think of him as a baby although that's what it implied, she just needed to get her point of across.  
  
Soda nodded and followed her lead. While dashing by a classroom they heard screaming.  
  
"It's coming from in there", cried Kayla.  
  
"You mean that classroom?"  
  
"Yeah listen!"  
  
Sure enough a very faint but distinct sound came across as screaming. The only problem was that in front of the door was a huge pile of debris.  
  
"Well let's tunnel our way through this", said Kayla.  
  
Soda didn't answer but started to work.  
  
!~*~!  
  
An old truck pulled out where Darry and Two-Bit stepped out. They found a teacher coping with Ponyboy, for it was his brother in the building and they found the building in flames. Darry had been notified about his brother's whereabouts and had hurried over as soon as he could. There were now finally fire trucks pulling up and washing the fire out.  
  
Then people started coming out, one by one out of the a blazing building. The medics rushed over to aid them, but the people put their hands up.  
  
"They saved us", they cried, "They saved us!"  
  
"Who", asked some of the people  
  
"Soda and Kayla! They sacrificed themselves for us! There was a falling limb and they pushed us out of the way! You have to go back and safe them they're stuck and they're in pain!"  
  
Ponyboy fainted when he heard this, Darry's knees gave in but he was thankfully caught by Two-Bit, and Mike silently cried.  
  
After what seemed like hours the two bodies were retrieved from the rubble, and carried away on stretchers.  
  
Coming Next:  
  
"He won't remember who he is", said the doctor, "He may never regain his memory back." 


	7. Coping and Bearing With

Author's Note ~ Well that was a very long and unnecessary delay huh? Well I am soooooooooooooo sorry! Apologies!!! Actually as sad as this sounds I wasn't planning on updating this story, if not for Moonauthor. Ya'll can thank her or else I would have never continued this, well I would have but not in this year. Also she helped me incredibly with giving me some touching incites on her personal experiences. Lol. Well enjoy~  
  
  
  
Soda had been in a coma for a week and the doctor had told everyone that he wouldn't remember who he was, or any of his personal information.  
  
Darry didn't react well to the news but was thankful that his brother wasn't dead. He also didn't react well to the bills that he had no clue how he was going to pay them off.  
  
Kayla had been knocked unconscious for twenty-four hours but regained her consciousness and memory. She had a broken arm and a severe burn but she could care less. She was excited to be alive, but even more excited to be a hero and to be so popular and receiving all the attention. But that was her cover-up. Sure she loved the fame and attention, but she was hurting. She felt incredibly guilty for Sodapop. It was all her fault, he didn't even want to go into that building. She had forced him, and look what had happened.  
  
~Curtis Home~  
  
"Hey Darry", said Ponyboy weakly.  
  
"Ponyboy", said Darry, "Shouldn't you be in bed?"  
  
"Yeah, but I couldn't leave you like this. You okay Darry?"  
  
"Come sit down."  
  
Ponyboy smiled and took a seat next to his brother.  
  
"Its just that I'm not sure how things are going to turn out with Soda. The docs have told me a few things, harsh reality and I don't want to hear it."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"You shouldn't have to worry over this."  
  
"Yeah well I'm going to find out anyway. Might as well tell me."  
  
Darry looked at his younger brother and sighed heavily.  
  
"Okay", he said, "Sodapop might lose his personality entirely."  
  
"Example?"  
  
"Example being he's going to be a completely different person, a 360 from his happy-go-lucky self."  
  
Ponyboy absorbed the newly revealed information.  
  
"Well God works in mysterious ways", said Ponyboy.  
  
Darry ruffled his younger brother's hair.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well maybe God can help me pay these bills."  
  
"Money problems?"  
  
"Hospital just sent me the new bill for all of the Medicare that Soda requires. Ponyboy what am I going to do?"  
  
"We could as our friends for some money."  
  
"Ponyboy, you're a smart kid and you know that one none of our friends have money to give up, and two even if they could donate some it would never ever be enough."  
  
"Yeah I know. But Darry if you want to talk reality than maybe we should talk about you. Trying to solve this problem will not be done over tonight, so go to bed."  
  
Darry admired his brother, "How did you get to be so smart?"  
  
"Runs in the family."  
  
Darry smiled, and ruffled his brother's hair. "Okay short stuff let's head on in."  
  
~Next Day at the Hospital~  
  
"Soda", said Darry, "Hey kid remember us?"  
  
Soda shook his head.  
  
"Well I'm your older brother Darry, and this is your younger brother Ponyboy."  
  
"Where are my- our parents?"  
  
Darry shifted uneasily on the floor, "Soda baby their dead."  
  
"Oh", replied Soda.  
  
"Come on", said Darry, "Let's get you out of here and let's go home."  
  
Soda had to adjust to his life all over again. Learning about his friends, their wealth/poverty, and about his life in total was a big experience for him to go through. However it was even bigger for his friends, and family. Soda had lost his personality and instead of being carefree and happy, he was solemn and apprehensive. Darry tried his best to cope with his brother but found it incredibly difficult, but that wasn't the only thing that was incredibly difficult. Another thing was the fact that Darry had no way of paying off his bill to the hospital. The hospital coped with him, and pitied the family but could not retrieve the cost.  
  
It was late at night and Soda was in bed. Darry was up late examining over the bills and Ponyboy once more decided to talk to him.  
  
"You worried again?"  
  
"Worried, me no."  
  
"Funny."  
  
"Ponyboy there is no way I'm ever going to get enough money, and better than that Sodapop isn't himself! What am I supposed to do? He doesn't remember any of us, he won't talk to anyone, and he's so so…"  
  
"Realistic?"  
  
"Yes! Nothing is fun anymore! Soda could make chicken dance and carrots sing, and now their just food again. He took all of us out of reality and into some fantasy world. And now it's collapsing."  
  
"Well the doctor said he might regain his memory quicker if he kept going on with regular life."  
  
"Any ideas?"  
  
"Kayla."  
  
"Come again?"  
  
"Kayla! Soda had a thing for her."  
  
"Yeah and…"  
  
"And the school prom is coming up."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So Soda could take her! Besides she feels guilty enough and is pratically willing to do anything for Soda."  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"Mike."  
  
"You keep in touch with him, Ponyboy?"  
  
"Yeah, we're buds. He's real cool, and is one hell of a fighter. You should see that kid go."  
  
"Well all righty than, we'll go with your little plan, but that still doesn't rid me of my problems!"  
  
"Calm down and let me, baby bro handle it, kay?"  
  
"I think that this is very sad, it's so sad that I'm resorting to my little brother."  
  
"Funny. I'll handle Sodapop you handle the financial problem."  
  
The next day Ponyboy asked Kayla if she was willing to go out with Sodapop for the prom. She zealously accepted the offer, but told Ponyboy that she would not have any messengers between her relationship with Soda and if he wanted to ask her out to the prom he had to do it himself.  
  
So Ponyboy told Soda this, and Soda had no real reason why not to go, so he asked Kayla out. The prom was in three days, and in three days wonders would happen.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note~ Okay I promise I'll have the next chapter out this week or very soon and no more long waits! Sorry once again! 


End file.
